


Last

by subernabur



Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapped, M/M, Obsession, One-Shot, Whumptober, Whumptober but in November, prompt used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subernabur/pseuds/subernabur
Summary: Made for Whumptober (But in November ahHAhah!)Green was on his knees in the cafeteria, hands limp at his sides. His head was hanging low, helmet rolling away. The sound of the helmet rolling around on the metal floor seemed deafening in the silence of the room, and Green flinched as it bumped on one of the table legs, the quiet bump echoing. His hands clenched tightly and he leaned forward more, his head finally rising to look at the massacre around him.
Relationships: Pink/Green (Among Us)
Series: Subernabur Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Kidnapped

Green was on his knees in the cafeteria, hands limp at his sides. His head was hanging low, helmet rolling away. The sound of the helmet rolling around on the metal floor seemed deafening in the silence of the room, and Green flinched as it bumped on one of the table legs, the quiet bump echoing. His hands clenched tightly and he leaned forward more, his head finally rising to look at the massacre around him.

The entire crew of the Skeld had been brutally murdered by Pink, the impostor still standing at the window and looking at the stars that seemed still despite the constant hum of the engines. Even though Pink wasn’t even looking at him, Green couldn’t help but shake in fear, his hands tightening around his arms hard enough that it hurt, even through the thick fabric of his suit and gloves. 

When Pink finally looked away from the window to face Green, the crewmate jumped, instinctively scrambling backwards as the impostor just walked closer. Pink’s helmet was still attached to the rest of his suit, and Green was glad for the covering, sure that if he saw the alien mouth Pink had again he’d pass out.

“Why are you scared, Green?” Pink asked, his voice slightly muffled. He reached his hands up to his helmet, flipping the latches and pulling it off. Green flinched violently before seeing Pink’s amazingly human-like face. He didn’t look angry, just… sad. Worried.

Green yelped as Pink grabbed his jaw, trying to pull his face away but Pink just pulled him back, meeting his eyes forcefully. His gloves were spattered with blood, but he managed to keep a firm grip on Green nonetheless. Despite his rough hands, Pink’s face was still kind and gentle. “Green, what is it?”

He couldn’t bring himself to respond, having backed himself into a wall with Pink leaning over him. Green’s leg tried to push away Pink, but the impostor used the hand that wasn’t grabbing the crewmate’s jaw and shoving the foot onto the floor. Green winced at the pain, and immediately Pink pulled away from Green’s face, cradling his foot. “I’m so sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to!”

The boot on Green’s foot was quickly pulled off, his pants shoved upwards as Pink looked at his ankle. It hadn’t hurt that bad, but Pink acted like he had broken it, whimpering nervously. His ankle would probably bruise, but other than that it was barely an injury.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so rough with you!” This made Green bark out a laugh, though it was cut off by a violent sob. Pink looked up at Green’s face, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip sticking out in what looked like a pout. “What’s so funny?”

“You shouldn’t have been so rough with me,” Green’s body shook with another sob as he spoke between his tears, fists clenching at his sides, “what about the rest of the crew?”

“They don't matter. Not like you matter.”

“What, like somebody actually gives a crap about me?”

“ _ I  _ give a crap about you.”

“You’re also the one who murdered my crew.” Green was surprised to see Pink’s face look genuinely hurt at this, looking back up at him with sincere guilt and sadness.

“I suppose you aren’t wrong.” Pink finally muttered, looking back at his ankle for a second before standing up. Green yelped as Pink suddenly grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder.

Green kicked his legs, only for Pink to hold them down as he walked towards the entrance of the ship, pulling out his tablet and doing something on it that Green couldn’t see.

The lights in the ship suddenly turned off, the engines following just a few seconds after. It didn’t take long for Green to realize what was happening, and he struggled even harder, wanting to get to his helmet. He could already feel the absence of oxygen, his breathing becoming harder and harder—

“Calm down, Green. I didn’t cut off the oxygen. I’m not stupid.” Pink said, and Green stopped his frantic kicking, though he didn’t entirely believe Pink just yet. His breaths were still difficult, but it only took a few seconds for him to realize that it was just from his sudden panic.

“I don’t understand. What—just kill me!” Green said, still only getting a view of Pink’s back as some door opened and Pink knelt down to grab something. From where they were, he assumed it was his helmet, but he couldn’t quite tell.

“Kill you? Don’t you remember what I said? You’re the only person on this ship that I give a crap about.” Pink said, putting on his own helmet. There were more beeps from the tablet and Green flinched again as he heard hissing from the airlock door opening.

“Wh—the airlock? What are you doing?” Green asked, desperately trying to see from his position laid over Pink’s shoulder, but failing.

“We’re going to  _ my _ ship, Green.” Pink smiled, stepping inside the airlock and the door closing behind him. 

“What?” Green yelped, starting to struggle again. “You can’t—I need to go back to Earth!”

“Hey, would you rather go on a functional ship with me, or be alone on a ship that’s broken down and needs six people to work at best?” Pink said, and Green calmed down again, but it didn’t stop him from flinching as the second airlock door opened. 

“How did you—” Green was confused when he wasn’t immediately sucked into the vacuum of space.

“Thank goodness for autopilot right?” Pink chuckled as he stepped inside of the ship that had seemed to magically appear outside of the airlock. Green cursed Pink and whatever alien technologies he might have had, knowing that for human spaceships it would have been impossible to do that kind of maneuvering without a human pilot.

Pink let out an  _ oof _ as he threw Green over his shoulder again and gently into a chair. “I suggest you buckle up.”

Green looked at the Skeld through this ship’s windows, turning back to Pink. “I don’t want to leave.”

Pink sighed, leaning back down and buckling Green himself. “You don’t have a choice.”

There weren't any other words from either of them as Pink disconnected from the Skeld and started the ship moving. It wasn’t going fast, nowhere near the light speed that it was capable of, and it only took a few seconds for the two inside to adjust to the speed.

Pink unbuckled again, swaying only slightly on his feet as he stood up. Green looked at him with a huff, nails digging into the arm rests. He flinched away as the impostor leaned down and unbuckled Green, grabbing his hands and pulling him up to stand.

“We’re going to Earth, right?” Green asked, eyes narrowing.

“Yeah.” Pink said, but he refused to meet Green’s eyes. “Come on.”

Green was hesitant, but followed Pink as he led him deeper into the spaceship. It was like something out of those old movies that felt centuries old, not at all like the Skeld. They walked down stairs that didn’t quite fit his human feet, into a room with a huge bed. Pink had him sit on it, and it seemed impossibly soft, making Green almost immediately melt into it.

He jerked upwards as he heard the door into the room close with a click. Green looked around the room for something to let him out, but there wasn’t anything.

“Pink!” Green yelled out, slamming his fist against the door.

“I’m sorry, Green.” Pink said, voice muffled. “I can’t let you go back to Earth. I can’t…”

Green leaned against the door, desperately slamming his fist against it over and over again, slowly growing weaker. “Pink…” He said, hitting the door one last time before sliding onto the ground. He was completely and thoroughly trapped.

“I can’t let you leave me, Green.”


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is basically just an author's note that this story is 100% going to be continued because you know. I have problems!! It'll probably be a while before I write the chapter two because I'm currently doing a writing challenge that I don't want to give up on, but I wanted to let y'all know. Thanks :)

Oh, yeah, and the following chapters will be a lot longer.


End file.
